Always On My Mind
by Regal Assumption
Summary: When he forgot her, the feelings rushed back to him like angry waves. It hurt him that he forgot what he cared about most, but, somehow, he still felt her in the back of his mind.


**Always On My Mind**

He woke up surrounded by a soft, warm feeling. When he glanced at his side, he saw a long mane of blonde hair, and a tanned woman's face that belonged to the head of the robotics department of the space center. Immediately his eyes flew wide open and took a better look at his surroundings. _He wasn't home_. The next action he did, was he glanced at the radio clock next to him. 8:45. He told his wife that he'd be home late and not make dinner for him. Somehow he didn't imagine the rest of the dinner would go like this.

What about Ann? His children? In the hours of fierce, hot, red passion, he had forgotten about his family and the woman he _loved_, even for a brief time.

"_Hello, Dr. Possible. I'm Ann Davidson." the redheaded woman in front of him said brightly, holding out her hand. He seemed frozen amongst his colleagues as the starting brain surgeon introduced herself. With a smirk, she took his hand from his side forcefully and with her other hand propped it up and manually began to shake his hand. _

_Until then he never even noticed she was actually touching him. He read about the famous genius college student that had entered the field shortly after he had. "Um, Dr. Possible, you can let go of my hand now." she told him with an innocent smile. _

_Flushing deep red, he took back his hand quickly, using it to hide his embarrassment on his face. _

The woman next to him stirred. "James?"

_It was the last formal function of the evening and of the convention. After this, they'd probably never see each other again. James scanned the dance floor to see if he could spot her. When he did, he wasn't surprised to see her surrounded by all the big names in the scientific community. However, the minute he saw a smile appear on her face due to another man, his heart tightened. He soon found a seat at a random table and took another gulp of champagne. _

_However, as he brought the glass to his lips, it was soon pulled out of his hand. Brown eyes looked up to mix with cerulean. She smiled at him. "Dr. Possible, aren't you returning to work tomorrow? It won't look very good if you have a hangover." _

"_At least I'm old enough to drink." he shot back. He felt so annoyed for some reason. Not at her, but for the first time in several years, he could feel his emotions taking control of his actions. _

"_And you think I'm not?" she responded coolly. His eyes widened in realization. "Just your average twenty-three-year-old surgeon." she added with a smirk._

_He blushed deeply, mumbling an apology. She just smiled back at him and placed her hand on top of his. "Do you... wanna dance, Dr. Possible? I mean, it's okay. You probably just want to go back to drinking your champagne, but I hardly ever saw you on the dance floor. I'm so sorry for wasting your time. Just forget I ever asked." she rambled. This time she was the one blushing, and it took a lot of effort to prevent himself from doing the same. James grasped her hand tightly, standing up. _

"_Sure, but please call me James." he said with a small smile. _

James gulped slightly. He had intended to leave before she woke up. "Dr. Porter, I'm so sorry about this. I really need to get home." He could imagine Ann waiting at home, alone, for him. It pained him, and worried him to no end.

_He kissed her! When he parted, the look on Ann's face seemed to be one of shock. "I-I'm sorry." he said quickly, letting go of the hand of the woman he only ever loved. "I never meant—" His brown eyes never left her face, even if his greatest wish was that he could at least shut them. She appeared hurt, causing him to take one step backwards. However, he still couldn't get his mind from that kiss. _

_It was soft, just like he always dreamed it would be. That feeling seemed to dissipate when he saw the expression that flashed on her young features. "I'm sorry, Ann. Have a safe flight home." He ran off in the direction of his car, leaving his date on a bench in the park alone. _

_Alone. _

_James slowed down to a halt, twisting his head around to look back. He left a woman in the park alone where she could get abducted by anyone! Ann!_

_Without hesitation, he turned around and began to run like the wind. His heart hurt, his sides were in serious pain, but he never even bothered to notice. The only thing in his mind that flashed was... Ann. Her girlish features, which in his mind, would undoubtedly mature into that of a woman's, her calming smile, and of course, her gentle blue eyes that held a knowledge no man could understand completely. He would make it his mission to figure out those mysteries, even if it'd take his whole life. _

"_Ann!" he gasped, when he saw her sitting on the bench crying. _

"_James?" she whispered, wiping away tears in her eyes. "I thought you left." _

_James shook his head. "No, of course not. I'd never leave you alone. Come on," he knelt down in front of her, wiping the last tears down her cheeks. Taking both of her hands gently, he leaned in forward just like he had a few minutes ago. This time, he wasn't afraid of the consequence. If she hated him, then at least they'd never see each other again, but if... if she liked him back, maybe they could work something out. His lips pressed upon hers firmly, before soon melding together. _

_They both pulled away for air, a red tinge on both of their cheeks. "Wow," they whispered in unison. _

_They would definitely work something out._

Vivian Porter placed a hand on his tense face. She held him steadily, placing a gentle kiss on his lips, one that would remind him of the hours they spent previously. Instinctively, he kissed her back. He felt weak against the vivacious woman's touch and melted against her. He looked deeply into the woman's blue eyes, imagining his own wife. He pushed her away and turned to get off the bed. "I need to get home." he said in a voice that left no room for argument.

James picked up his clothes off the floor and disappeared into the bathroom where he quickly got changed. With one last tug on his black tie and once last glance at the woman that he used to admire greatly, he shut the door behind him and unlocked his car.

When he arrived home, it was only 9:10. He parked the car and whistled to himself before he was interrupted by a loud boom and the distinct shout of his only daughter.

"Tweebs!"

No doubt by now, the two boys had sought shelter in their room. He opened the door and saw his wife sitting on the sofa watching the latest episode of Pals. Another redhead walked into the room, the first one to notice his presence. "Hey, Dad! I thought you said you'd be home late."

By then, his wife had gotten up and walked over by his side to give him a hug and a quick peck on the lips. "How was your meeting with Dr. Porter?" she asked him.

A wave of guilt washed over him. "Fine," he lied. "Where are the boys?"

Kim frowned. "Probably making some ferociously demented toy."

"It's not a..." Jim started.

"...ferociously demented toy!" the other twin finished, both of them appearing at the doorway. They each held onto a wing from a model rocket that looked functional.

"Dad!" They shouted in unison, running over to their father to announce all of the specs of their new rocket.

As James tried to listen to everything his boys were saying, he could only wonder how he could have forgotten the feeling of family he so dreamed of. His brother, Slim, picked on him on occasion by always calling him 'Squirt', but they were close. However, the older sibling's love of horses and cowboys never seemed to fade and when he moved to Montana, they were both too busy with their careers to talk. His mother was always fighting with his father, but tried to make time for her two sons. Both boys felt as if they put unnecessary strain, and avoided their parents. Now, finally, he had his dream family.

He almost threw that all away.

"Okay, okay, boys. How about we work on figuring out the kinks tomorrow? Time for bed."

"Fine..." they grumbled dragging themselves and their rocket back to their room.

Soon after, the Kimmunicator started to beep, before Kim picked it up. "Drakken? Oh, Dementor? That's new. Thanks, Wade." She hung up, before turning to her parents. "Sorry, got to go save the world."

"Sure, Honey, don't stay out too late." Ann told her daughter. Kim nodded before running upstairs to her room to get changed into her mission clothes before dashing out the door to meet Ron.

The two adults found themselves quickly falling into a pace of normality as they sat in each others arms, watching TV. "Ann?" James whispered, when he noticed the redhead's droopy eyes.

"Hmm?" He could sense her body becoming limp every second.

"I'd never trade our family for anything. I love you." he murmured after a few seconds of silence.

Ann smiled. It took a lot to get her husband to share his feelings. When he first kissed her, he immediately apologized and left her in a state of confusion and sadness. However, he soon returned and murmured the words she wanted to hear the most. "Same here..." she responded sleepily, before finally falling into a warm slumber in James' arms.

The man that held her smiled, all thoughts far from his one-time affair, and soon, he, too, fell asleep.

* * *

**Kinda got the idea from a personal experience. Not that I was the one doing any cheating! I'm only thirteen! **

**I hope everyone liked it, and drop me a review if you've got the time!**


End file.
